


End

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bismuth's reunion with the gems goes wrong.





	End

The warp pad went off and nobody paid any attention into Bismuth spoke.

"Hey, everyone. Did you guys... 'Bis-muth' me?"

Everyone dropped their soda cans except for Peridot.

Sapphire quickly stood up and froze Bismuth's legs so she couldn't move.

"GUYS WAIT!" yelled Steven.

But they didn't. Pearl jumped into air with her spear in her hand and it went through Bismuth's gem.

Bismuth broke into pieces. 

She was shattered and Steven started to cry.

Pearl pulled Steven into a hug. "There there Steven. She won't hurt you no more."


End file.
